mysteries of the veil
by captainbellatrix
Summary: Lily Luna Potter feels drawn to the Veil, so drawn in fact that she falls through it to the sixth year of James Potter and Lily Evans where she meets a young Sirius Black. Sirius Black has been missing since he fell through the Veil but now he's reappeared and he's not aged a day. Sirius/Lily Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Working as an Unspeakable was not her primary choice. She had wanted to play for the Harpies just like her mum. She had wanted to be one of the most famous Seekers in history. She had been for three short months. Three months where she caught the Snitch four out of the six times they played and two of those times had been within an hour of the game starting. But, then she took a tumble off her broom and it ended her career. She could never play professionally again. She broke several bones which really wasn't that bad but the real damage was to her heart. It stopped beating for several seconds. And, it didn't start again until she reached St. Mungo's. They told her that if she took another injury like that she would be dead. So, she quit begrudgingly and took up a new job as an Unspeakable after her Aunt Hermione got her in. It wasn't bad work but it was still hard to reconcile her desires with her physical capabilities. She could play Quidditch theoretically but the accident frightened her Captain and her parents enough that she quit. And, it hurt so much. Her dreams were broken.

"Lily. The Veil has moved" Her supervisor Padma informed her. "We need to go and check on it" Padma began walking. Hermione had told her about Lily and asked if Padma would accept her. And, she did after Lily sat some practical exams to determine her capability. She felt sorry for Lily but she couldn't just let her into the Department of Mysteries without proper examination.

Lily was excited. It was the first time since joining that she was allowed near the Veil. And, it had moved. It was a bit of excitement in a day that was otherwise all about recording all the data about the Unspeakables' tests. "Moved how?"

"It's apparently separated itself from the original wall it was against and is now floating completely alone. It's also more opaque than it was before" Padma explained as they reached the room that the Veil was in.

It had been there since before the Ministry according to legend. No one really knew what it's purpose was but she remembered her dad telling her about his godfather Sirius who fell into there and was never seen again. She looked at it. She was certain she could hear voices. Soft, ethereal voices beckoning her. She took an inadvertent step towards the Veil. The voices were growing clearer. She took two more steps before she felt Padma's hand on her shoulder.

"Lily. Leave it alone" Padma warned sternly. She had never felt the call of the Veil but she knew the stories. Many people had wandered into it to never be seen again and she wouldn't let Lily do the same. "If you need to, you can leave"

Lily briefly snapped out of whatever reverie she was in. "I'm fine. It won't happen again" She lied. She could still feel it singing to her. Still hear the voices that were just a little too quiet to understand. Maybe, if she got a little closer. She was within touching distance. All she needed to do was stretch her hand out. She just wanted to touch the Veil. Maybe, then she could hear the voice's that sung out to her. She could hear Padma calling to her but the lure of the Veil was too great. She could not be stopped. Her fingers touched the Veil and she felt the gauzy nature of it momentarily before everything went black.

"Lily!" Padma realised too late and tried to pull her back. But, she had to let go if she wanted to survive. It began to glow a greyish silver and she moved away as it took Lily. She couldn't stop it.

* * *

The girl hit the ground with a thump. One minute, they had been playing chess near the Great Lake and the next there was a girl sprawled out across the grass. Sirius darted towards her followed by his friends as he saw the pretty redhead open her eyes.

"What the hell?" Lily sat up slowly. She looked around. She was in Hogwarts. Was that what the Veil was? A portal to Hogwarts? She was conscious of an elegant looking dark haired boy peering nervously at her. He looked familiar. She stood up and felt dizziness overtake her body. Her considerably shorter and not as developed body. She felt a stabbing pain attack her head.

Sirius just about grabbed her before she fell back to the ground. "What happened to you? Who are you?" He asked querying the beautiful redhead in front of him. She looked to be about their age but he couldn't be certain.

"And, why did you just appear on the grass?" James Potter looked disbelieving. No one could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts like that.

Remus saw the look of confusion cross the girl's face. "Let's take her to Poppy. She looks about ready to keel over" And, it was true. The girl stood unsteadily on her feet with a worrying look of puzzlement.

"I'm fine, I think" She felt another pain pass through her body. "On second thoughts, let's go" Madame Pomfrey would know what happen. Though, she hoped this was just a dream. In fact, she was certain this had to be a dream. Her grandad, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that traitor Pettigrew were standing in front of her. She made as if to attack him but felt herself constrained by who she really hoped wasn't Sirius Black.

* * *

"Madame Minister, Head Patil is here to see you" Hermione's receptionist ushered in a shaking Padma Patil. Hermione wondered what could have happened. Surely, Lily hasn't caused a problem so soon.

Hermione motioned to Padma to take a seat and offered her a cup of tea. She had such a look of terror. "Padma, what happened?" Hermione tried to wait patiently. She had never been a patient person but experience told her not to rush. "Has someone upset you?" She was unused to this behaviour from Padma. Parvati had certainly been more emotional and harder to coax but Padma was usually more to the point.

"It's Lily" Padma choked out. She didn't want to be fired but she would be after Hermione learnt the truth. "She fell into the Veil" Padma described the sequence of events as accurately as she could despite being so shook up.

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Lily had fallen into the Veil. Just like Sirius. How could she tell Harry and Ginny? How could she tell them that their daughter fell into the Veil? "Thank you for informing me" She muttered out mechanically.

"Please don't fire me" Padma was genuinely afraid for her job. She loved working in the Department of Mysteries and to lose her job would shatter her. It was fascinating and well worth the long hours.

Hermione looked up abruptly. "I wouldn't fire you, Padma" Her voice was incredulous. "From what you said, Lily made her own choice" And, Hermione knew it was true. Lily had always been curious and headstrong. A combination that meant she was often in trouble as a child.

* * *

"I wonder who she is?" They crowded round her bed as James posed the question. "And, what she was doing?"

Sirius looked over at her with curiosity written all over his face. She had arrived in a rather dramatic fashion and with injuries that Poppy couldn't fathom. "I don't know" He felt someone tug at his hand and looked up. The girl was awake.

"This isn't real" They heard the girl mutter several times and they wondered what had happened to her. They knew of the threats that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had posed to the Wizarding World and of his victims. Maybe, this girl was one such victim.

Albus Dumbledore had entered the room. "I assure you this is most certainly real" He sat next to the girl. He whispered something to Poppy before all the boys found themselves ushered out. "What is your name and how did you come to be in Hogwarts?" He was intrigued by the girl. She looked rather familiar and he had a great many theories running through his mind.

"I don't think I should tell you" Lily was amazed by the site of Albus Dumbledore. Her brother's namesake and one of the greatest wizards of all time. "If this is real" She tagged on still uncertain. She spotted the Daily Prophet lying on the bed next to her and quickly skimmed it to find the date. 1977. It couldn't be. Could it? So, the Veil had assumedly taken her back in time to her grandad's sixth year. It was incredulous.

Dumbledore noted her look after seeing the paper. She looked both amazed and unsure at the same time. He had no experience with cases like this but he could make a well educated guess. He noted her clothes, nothing that resembled this time and in particular her shoes which were made of what appeared to be a rather advanced but unknown material. "I believe you are not from this time and if so you need have no fears. I am remarkably adept at forgetting things which need to be forgotten should the need arise"

"Lily Luna Potter" She had to trust Dumbledore's word. If she was stuck in 1977 then she needed all the help she could get. She needed to get back to her time. To her life. "I'm from 2030"

* * *

Padma returned to the Veil which was no longer emitting that silvery light but rather now had a man hunched over next to it with shaggy dark hair. She quickened her pace and briskly pulled him up before he got pulled into the Veil. And, then she screamed. She recognised that face. Sirius Black. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. There was no way that Sirius Black was stood in front of her alive.

"How long has it been?" His voice was gruff as he took in his surroundings. He was back in the Department of Mysteries. The place that he had fallen into the Veil. He did not know the witch by name but she looked familiar. He had seen her once upon a time, though she had been much younger, when he broke into Hogwarts. "And, where's Harry?"

Padma jabbed her wand next into his neck. "Prove you're Sirius Black" He looked no older than when he went through. She had seen the posters of him and he looked the same. If in fact younger.

"And, how would you know?" Sirius questioned with a dark look. "You don't know me and I don't know you"

Padma begrudging admitted that he had a point. She had no way of proving who he was any more than he could. An idea formed in her mind. "Let's go" She would take him to Hermione.

"This place has changed" Sirius noted the new statues within the Ministry. Gone were the Pureblooded statues of wealthy people and instead there were statues of everyone. There was even one of him though it definitely didn't look like him.

Padma stood outside Hermione's door, her wand still firmly pointed at his back. "I'm here to see Minister Granger" Her voice shook a bit. First, Lily and now the supposed return of Sirius Black.

Sirius could not believe it. Except, he could. If anyone was to be the Minister of Magic it had to be Hermione. She was after all one of the most intelligent witches around. This would be lucky. He could prove himself to Hermione. And, then find Harry. He went into the office. And, nearly faltered. Hermione was stood there but so was Harry. And, he looked so much like James. His mouth went dry. "Harry?" His arms were outstretched but Padma forced him to the ground.

"This man claims he's Sirius Black" Padma explained.

Harry felt his legs shake. "Sirius?" He could not believe it. His daughter goes missing in the same Veil that took Sirius except now Sirius is stood in front of him. He instinctively moved towards him but felt Hermione stop him.

"Sirius" Hermione was in shock. If it really was him then it was impossible. But, she needed to check. "What form is your animagus? And, who created the Map?" Her voice quivered but it needed to be asked.

In response, Sirius transformed himself into Padfoot instantly. And, then changed back just as fast. "I did along with Prongs, Moony and Wormy" He saw Harry barrel towards him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I had to ask" Hermione uttered out quietly as she too made her way towards Sirius who pulled her into a hug too.

Sirius grinned. "Of course you did. Moony drilled that into all of us. How is he? And, Tonks? And, Andy and Ted?" He fired off the questions hastily. He could tell time had passed because Harry was now greying and Hermione had a few wrinkles but he didn't care. He was back.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave** **some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is fascinating, indeed" Dumbledore examined the girl sat in front of him. From her words, taken under Veritaserum of course, she was the daughter of the boy who would one day kill Voldemort. But, not without severe casualties. His face grew sorrowful. "But, deeply saddening to hear of what has been sacrificed" He could not fathom the loss of so many of his students who still lived and breathed in this very castle. And, for Harry Potter of course. The boy whose story was one of sacrifice until the very end. He had chosen to die for the Wizarding World.

Lily Luna knew all too well of the sacrifices that had been made by her family but in particular by her dad. Teddy was left without his parents just like her dad. Her dad lost his godfather too, the enigmatic Sirius Black that she had heard so much about. But, he was here. He was alive in front of her very eyes along with her grandparents and the man who should have been her Uncle Remus. And, she could only offer up one consolation to the distraught wizard sat in front of her. "Dad always says it was worth it to have a future free of prejudice for all. There's no Pureblood elitism, no discrimination against werewolves, freedom for House Elves if they choose"

"He sounds like a truly great human and I only regret that I do not live to see him free of worries" Dumbledore could not imagine his death. Could not imagine using a boy to fight the war against Voldemort and yet that is precisely what he did. He employed a child in the fight against the Darkest Wizard of their age and it disgusted him. That boy should have grown up happy and free from the tensions that adults must bear. His expression changed slightly. It did not do to dwell on that which he could change. Rather, his time would be better served helping the girl sat in front of him return to the future. "I am of the mind to place you in Gryffindor until a solution can be found" He privately admitted that he did not have a ready solution and it could be years before she could be returned but it was better not to alarm her. "If that is agreeable with you?"

Lily allowed herself time to think about Dumbledore's proposal. She had already completed her schooling at Hogwarts but then again she was no longer in her twenty-two year old body. She now appeared to be sixteen and so it did make sense to remain in Hogwarts. But, it would require caution on her part. She would have to be very careful with what she said and did. "I'll stay in Hogwarts" Her mind was torn. She wanted to join the Order and help in the fight against Voldemort especially since she knew what was going to happen. But, she also remembered her Aunt Hermione's warnings about meddling with time. If she changed anything, then she might not even be born. But, her dad might get to grow up with his family. Her mind blocked those thoughts immediately. She couldn't change anything no matter how much she wanted.

"Very well. An appropriate backstory must be created and a different name must be utilised so as not to arouse suspicion" Dumbledore peered at her. He did not think anyone would recognise her given her dark red hair that was much darker than Miss Evan's but her hazel eyes did look rather like James. However, he was aware that James and his friends had already seen her and so her appearance couldn't be altered too much. He decided against any changes in her appearance. "Do you have any preference for your new name and story?"

Lily was momentarily thrown off. Of course, she had to change her name. There was already a James Potter and a Lily Evans. A Lily Potter would attract suspicion. And, she needed a backstory that didn't involve being a Harry Potter's daughter. She couldn't be a Weasley either. An idea sprung into her mind. "I'll be Luna Granger" She thought Granger was suitably common and then she could claim to be a half blood of distant relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger. And, her Aunt Hermione had always been her favourite. She knew she wasn't supposed to have favourites but Aunt Hermione was hers. Though, Aunt Luna came a very close second. "And, I'm a half blood of some distant relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger who was home-schooled until my aunt was killed in an attack by Voldemort" Lily quickly spun the story and fixed it within her mind. It would work especially given that the only living known relation of Hector Dagworth-Granger was a witch who died in this very year.

* * *

"Sirius?" Hermione asked delicately. They had just informed him of everything that happened since he fell through the Veil and it had brought up painful memories for all in that room. She opened the bottle of Firewhiskey that Ron had brought over after hearing the news. Her hands were shaking but she poured it out in the mugs for all of them. "Here. Drink this" She passed him the mug and one for Harry before sipping her own.

Sirius felt like he had been ripped apart several times and each time was more and more agonising than the last. He hadn't moved since Hermione had delivered the news except to pull Harry into a hug. He could feel wet splashes on his face but he didn't care. His best friend was dead. Dora was dead. Fred was dead. So many people had been sacrificed and Harry had been left alone. Again. He had failed in his duties. And, his godson had to deal with everything alone. His godson who was currently older than him with three children and who had helped to bring up little Teddy. Teddy Lupin. The last remnant of Remus and Dora. "I'm sorry, Harry" His voice was laden with sorrow. "I let you down"

"Take that back, Sirius. You gave your life for me" Harry looked at his godfather angrily. Sirius had done everything to protect him. It wasn't his fault. "You did everything right. You gave up everything for me. To save the World" Harry felt a tear splash his cheek. His godfather was safe. Sirius had returned. But, his daughter was missing.

Hermione felt Ron rub her back as she prepared herself to tell Sirius about Lily. They had agreed to wait until he had been caught up but they needed his help. Padma had already gone down to run some tests on the Veil. "That's not all, unfortunately" Her voice shook slightly. Ron squeezed her hand and urged her to go on. "Harry's daughter is missing" Her voice choked up.

"What do you mean, missing?" It was like a switch flipped in his head. Harry had given up everything. Harry had died for Merlin's sake and his daughter was missing. Sirius wouldn't let anything bad happen to Harry now he was back. No one was touching his godson and his family. He lifted his head and met Hermione's eyes. There would be time to mourn his best friend and cousin but it wasn't now. Not if Harry was in trouble. Though, he wanted nothing more to drink himself into oblivion. He pushed the Firewhiskey away.

Hermione spurred on by Sirius's attention continued though she wanted nothing more to bury herself in Ron's shoulder. "She-she, erm." She saw Harry's face fall as she struggled to spit it out. He thought he would have to tell Sirius. But, he had already told him about Remus and Tonks. She needed to do this. For Harry. "She was pulled into the Veil and afterwards we found you" She finally got the words out of her mouth. She normally had no problems with speaking but today her mouth felt like it had dried up. Lily was gone. The little girl who used to follow her around begging for Hermione to read her one of those Muggle fairy tales. She quickly wiped a tear away. "We're trying to work out what happened but, well, no one has ever returned from the Veil"

"I'll go back" Sirius impulsively opened his mouth. He loved his godson and he wanted to stay so badly but not at the cost of Harry's daughter. If he had to go back through that godforsaken Veil he would. "If it will bring Lily back, I'd go back with a smile on my face" And, he was sincere. Lily Luna Potter deserved to live a full life and Harry most definitely deserved to have his daughter back.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't make that decision. How could he force Sirius back to save his daughter? "No. I've got you back and I doubt it's as simple as that. Hermione?" He looked pleadingly towards his best friend. There was no way it was that simple. Call him selfish but he wasn't giving up his godfather and his daughter.

"Harry's right, mate" Ron looked at Sirius Black. He hadn't aged and now Ron himself was older but the man in front of him looked so weary. "Hermione says that the Veil is unstable but more than that my best friend just got his godfather back. We're going to bring Lily back but we're not losing you" Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. They were not sacrificing anymore.

* * *

Lily Potter was sat upon her bed. She needed to go to sleep so she would wake up on time tomorrow but she wasn't sleepy. Her mind was whirring with thoughts. She wondered whether her dad knew. Whether, her family knew. What would they think of her? She had so stupidly touched the Veil. And, now she had to acclimatise back to being in Hogwarts. But, it was good in a way. She could get to know her grandparents and their best friends. She had to be careful of course and not give herself away but it was the opportunity of a lifetime. But, did she really want to befriend them when she might be leaving soon? She looked wistful. She wouldn't be leaving soon. No one had ever fallen through the Veil and come back. No one had ever travelled through time this far back and returned. Realistically, she knew that the chances of returning were minute. Her eyes welled up with tears. She shoved her duvet in her mouth to muffle the cries that were definitely coming out. She had managed to suppress them so far but the dam had broken and they were flooding out. She would never go home. Never get to see her parents again. Never get to see Jamie pull another of his pranks or Al beat her at wizard chess again. She bit down furiously on the duvet.

"Are you alright?" Lily heard a voice ask her as footsteps approached. She pulled the duvet out of her mouth and looked up. "I'm Alice. Alice Fortescue" Lily quickly examined the witch stood before her. She was her Uncle Neville's mother. She knew that instantly from Alice's welcoming, slightly nervous smile which was the same that Neville had.

Lily sat up hastily and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to look like she had been crying though her red eyes were a tell-tale sign. "I'm fine, thank you. Erm, I'm Luna Granger. I'm new and I don't normally cry into my pillow at night" She tried to smile.

"Don't worry about it. No one in this dormitory will care" Alice smiled reassuringly at the new girl. Professor McGonagall had told them about Luna and how she was alone in the world now. Alice could relate after losing her dad when she was only seven so she had instantly decided to be a friend to Luna. It must be pretty tough to suddenly be dumped into a school that you barely knew with people you barely knew. "And, if anyone gives you any trouble send them my way" She winked mischievously. "But, you better get some sleep and the tomorrow I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone else" She began moving back to her own bed.

Lily felt a smile spread across her face. "See you tomorrow" She whispered as Alice crawled back into her bed. She had only ever seen Alice Longbottom once in a photo of the Order and it did not do her justice. The girl standing in front of her had curly brown hair and a wicked smile. She was so welcoming.

Lily could make this work. Especially, if everyone was as nice as Alice though she doubted it. But, at least she would have a friend in the morning. A thought flashed through her mind and nearly caused her to sit upright. She would have to pretend she knew nothing about Hogwarts. She couldn't go through the tunnels that she had learnt from the Map or to the Room of Requirement. The Map. A wave of shock swept through her. The Marauders would know her true name instantly because they had the Map.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I appreciate all** **feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What do you mean Lily was taken by the Veil?" James Sirius stood up abruptly. His little sister was missing. The rest of the family sat around in silent shock but he needed to speak. To air his thoughts. "What was she even doing near the Veil?" He looked at his Aunt Hermione willing her to explain.

Harry placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Calm down, James. Hermione doesn't know why or how she was taken by the Veil but we're going to bring her back. Trust us" He looked at both of his sons. They were so grown up but they still needed his reassurance. It had been hard on all of them especially Hermione who blamed herself for giving Lily the job.

"Harry" Ginny buried herself in his shoulder. "How are you going to bring her back? How?" She felt the tears flowing freely as her sons joined the hug. "Why did she touch the Veil?" She could not believe that her fiery little Lily was gone. Harry had told her. Told them all that Lily had fallen into the Veil. She felt James clutch her hand and she tried to compose herself. Her sons needed her. And, Harry. He had been dealing with this alone.

"It doesn't matter how, Gin. All it matters is that we are going to bring her back" Harry pulled his wife closer and rubbed her back reassuringly. He could feel her soft red hair tickle his chin as she buried herself in his shoulder. He was unused to her tears because they were so rare. But, when she did cry it stung him more than he could put into words. He could feel the lump in his throat grow larger as his wife sniffled.

Sirius drank in the sight of all the people he knew as children. Harry was older now with greying hair and he had been happy. He had found his happiness in Ginny. Sirius had always suspected he would knowing what he did of the supposed Potter myth. He snuck a glance at them. And, even after all these years he would recognise the love between them. She looked at him as if he was the only one in the world and Harry held Ginny like she was the only one that mattered.

And, their children. James Sirius Potter, named after him and James. Harry had mentioned it briefly. It had come as such a surprise. One of the greatest he had ever had matched only when James had named him Harry's godfather. And, Merlin, James Sirius was excellently like his James. Sirius looked wistfully at him. The same messy black hair and hazel eyes. He had missed so much.

Albus Severus. He had Lily's eyes. The same green that Harry had. The only of Harry's children to inherit those green eyes. The ones that stared worriedly at him when he was disowned from the Black House and sparkled with mischief when she told him that she was pregnant. He missed them both so much. James and Lily. And, now Moony and Dora were added to the tally. And, they had a son, Teddy. With Dora's abilities and Moony's bookishness. He could not believe how far the world had turned.

He could not forget Lily Luna. He had only seen a picture but she was so beautiful. She had the same hazel eyes as James but her hair was a shade of red he had never seen. Not the Weasley Ginger of Ginny nor the bright red of Lily. It was so unique. And, she was missing. She had fallen into the Veil just like he had. He wondered where it took her. Not that it mattered, he would help Harry find her no matter the cost. She was his family. They were all a family.

He noticed how Hermione was curled into Ron. He hadn't seen that one coming. Hermione was intelligent, strong willed and at times arrogant whereas Ron had a sense of humour that could make anyone laugh and a bravery beyond his years. But, they did share a fiery temper. And, they were so obviously in love. It wasn't the same open affection as Harry and Ginny but it was there nonetheless in the way that Ron held Hermione's hand and the way that she unconsciously curled her body closer to him. And, they had two children too. Rose and Hugo Weasley. He could not believe how much he had missed in all these years. He had missed every birthday, every wedding, every anniversary since he fell into the Veil and he was a stranger to James Sirius and Albus Severus. He didn't know anything about them. But, they had heard about him. It was an odd feeling to say the least.

* * *

"Luna?" Alice nudged her new friend gently. They had been talking about their N.E.W.T subjects when she froze and looked rather skittish. "What happened?" She put down her croissant and took a sip of juice.

A flash of the last time she chose her N.E.W.T subjects shot through her mind. She had chosen all the subjects needed to become an Auror at her mum's insistence that she needed to have a backup career in case she didn't make it into Quidditch. She didn't particularly want to be an Auror but it was one of the hardest career paths and it would qualify her to work in other fields as well. Like being an Unspeakable. "I was just wondering how hard it would be to be an Auror" She offered up with a convincing smile. She knew how hard it would but she had to pretend that she knew nothing and it was hard.

"It's the hardest job in the Wizarding World" Alice surveyed Luna. She would never have guessed the tiny girl sat in front of her wanted to be an Auror. But, then, why wouldn't she? Alice remembered that Luna's aunt had been killed recently and her parents had been killed when she was a child. No wonder she wanted to become an Auror. "And, it's so tough to become one. Are you thinking about it?"

Lily Luna glanced down at her timetable. "I'm taking all the subjects necessary" She reasoned it would be better if she proved herself to be qualified because she had no idea how long she would be stuck here. And, she didn't want to end up in some dead end job even though she hoped she wouldn't be stuck here for two years. Plus, she enjoyed those subjects. Potions had always been her favourite subject though Defence Against the Dark Arts came a close second.

"That's not an answer" Alice quirked her eyebrow up and tried to keep a straight face. She had never been good at being serious and judging from the way Luna was twitching she was doing a pretty bad job. "I want to be a Healer. I've always loved tending to the plants in Herbology"

Lily Luna was just about to answer when she caught sight of a woman with striking red hair and green eyes bickering with the boy she had met in passing. Her grandparents. James and Lily Potter. A pang of sadness attacked her. She had never known them and always wanted to meet them but not like this. She felt even sadder that her dad would never get to meet his parents whilst she would. She had never wanted this and she missed her family. It had only been a day but seeing James Potter reminded her of her own big brother and her dad. And, there was Sirius. He was so handsome. She could admit that he was a looker with his elegant posture and carefully chiselled features offset by that carefully styled messy black hair. There was Remus too and that traitor Peter who was the whole reason why her dad grew up without his parents. The reason why Teddy too grew up with Remus and Tonks. She felt a wave of anger rise up and quickly shoved it back down. He looked so innocent, so young and he hadn't committed a crime yet. She had to remind herself that he had yet to become the traitor. That James Potter wasn't the hero he would grow to be and that Peter Pettigrew was just an ordinary boy.

"Hello, love" Sirius Black took the seat next to Lily Luna Potter. He was curious about the girl who had quite literally appeared from nowhere. Sitting next to her allowed him to get a good luck at the girl with the dark red hair who had passed out in his arms with no apparent injuries. She was even more beautiful close up with green flecked hazel eyes and freckles dotting her pale skin. "I'm Sirius Black"

Lily Luna inwardly reminded herself that she was not supposed to know who he was despite the very fact that she had heard stories about him all her life. She met his slate grey eyes which were currently bright with mischief. "Luna Granger" She stated as a matter of fact as she took in his appearance. His devil-may-care smile was at odds with the elegant posture and nicely tailored clothes but it was endearing. He was really quite attractive.

* * *

"So, you remember nothing?" Hermione queried desperately as her hands twitched. This was her fault. Lily was lost because she got her the job. And, now apparently, Sirius remembered nothing about the entire time he was gone. "Are you sure?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. He had no concrete memories as such and he wondered what had happened to him whilst he was in the Veil. He had not aged since he had fallen into it and if anything he looked younger but he didn't know if there was even an importance to those factors. "Nothing, Hermione. Just an overriding feeling of dread" He could feel it prickle at his skin even now. The Veil made him want to run away. It did not in any way feel pleasant. "It felt like the worst moments of my life. The day I was disowned. The day I learnt Peter was the traitor. The time I spent in Azkaban. The years I was cooped up in Grimmauld Place. Bellatrix killing me. It was as if all of those moments came together"

"What do you think that means for Lily?" Ginny interrupted. Her eyes were red with grief and she felt like tears were about to break free at any moment once more. "Will she have to relive the worst moments of her life?" She could not bear the thought of her daughter being tormented until they could rescue her.

Harry pulled his wife closer and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I don't think so. I'm not sure but she has none of the trauma that Sirius has experienced. That makes a difference" Harry knew very little about the Veil but he needed to remain optimistic. It was the only way he didn't feel like he was drowning.

"I agree with Harry" Hermione stood up abruptly. "Sirius, what did you feel when you were near the Veil before you fell?" A thought ran through her mind. Padma said that Lily was almost entranced and willingly went through it which could make a difference. She wasn't certain but it was something.

Sirius would remember that day forever. His godson had been in danger and he would have done anything to protect him. He died for Harry and he would do so again. He remembered Bellatrix's mocking voice, the way she smirked at him and how his last thought was regret that he didn't get to kill her. "Like I was being repelled" He had not wanted to be anywhere near that Veil. "All I could feel was dread"

"I think that could make a difference. In fact, I'm certain that makes a difference. Padma said that Lily was captivated by the Veil and willingly went into it which meant she didn't have the same experience going in as Sirius did. So, it's unlikely she is currently reliving her worst memories especially as she was attracted to the Veil" Hermione reasoned as her brain quickly threw out possibility after possibility.

Albus edged closer and felt himself flanked by James. He had remained mostly silent since the revelation because he had nothing to say. His little sister had voluntarily gone into the Veil. Sirius Black had returned. It was a lot to take in. "But, where is she then?" He posed the question to the adults in the room. He and Lily had never been particularly close until they grew older given that Lily tended to side with James which left Albus on the receiving end of one too many pranks but she was his sister. His family. That was important to him because despite their differences she had been the first to cheer his Sorting into Slytherin and his subsequent relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. She had been there for him. And, he would do anything for her return.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
